O que ele mudou na minha vida desde então
by Akyme Yamoto
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia, AU, USUK, Spamano, Turkeece, DenNor, PruHun, Franadá. Eu não consigo fazer sinopse sem dar spoiler, mas cada capítulo é o POV de um personagem e geralmente tudo se entrelaça e conta como cada um dos alunos vai resolvendo conflitos internos ao longo do ensino médio fazendo amizades e amores e levando uns tapas na cara de vez em quando.
1. Capítulo I por Arthur Kirkland

Arthur POV

Bem vindo ao Gakuen Hetalia. Meu nome é Arthur Kirkland e eu sou o presidente do Grêmio Estudantil. Modéstia à parte, eu sou a ordem dessa escola. "Nossa, ele se acha só por causa de um posto desses". Você pode pensar isso, particularmente eu não ligo nem lhe devo satisfações, mas como eu decidi te contar minha história, preciso te dizer o começo. Não que eu esteja me explicando para você, que fique claro.

Bem, eu sou inglês. Sim, inglês. Deixei a Inglaterra – e que fique claro que não por vontade própria – depois do divórcio dos meus pais. Minha mãe é inglesa e meu pai é americano, eles ficaram juntos por mais de 20 anos. Minha mãe era médica, trabalhava demais e nunca tinha tempo para cuidar de mim, por isso minha guarda e do meu irmão ficaram com meu pai. Eu nunca entendi o porquê desse divórcio, sendo que claramente eles ainda se amavam. Seguindo a linha do tempo de acordo com esses acontecimentos, antes ambos eram bem presentes e eu e Scott não podemos reclamar de não ter recebido amor deles. Minha mãe não tinha mais tempo para nós depois justamente porque se afundou em trabalho para esquecer meu pai. Qualquer coisa na Inglaterra lembrava minha mãe, por isso meu pai fugiu (de volta) para os Estados Unidos. Deve ter sido difícil pra ele ter que me levar junto porque eu sou a cara da minha mãe, Scott puxou mais à ele.

E cá estou eu, no país da liberdade. Vivaaaa. Leia isso no tom mais monótono que conseguir, eu te peço. Não gosto nem um pouco desse país, mas pelo meu pai eu posso me esforçar. Prosseguindo, não disse com o que meu pai trabalhava, né? Pois bem, eu não sabia. Só sabia que era uma empresa chamada Rockstar, mas ele nunca falava sobre trabalho em casa. Nem nunca levou trabalho para casa. Nem passava muito tempo a mais no trabalho. Ele merece sim meu esforço porque ele se esforçou para nos criar.

Então, eu vim para cá com 15 anos. Scott tinha 17 na época e ficamos na mesma escola. Escola lê-se purgatório, sem exageros. Logo no primeiro dia ouvi muitas piadinhas sobre minhas sombracelhas "avantajadas". OK eu entendo que seja bem difícil não reparar, comentar ainda está tudo bem... Mas as pessoas deveriam aprender a ser mais discretas. Isso eu até relevei, porque já sabia que americanos são sem educação mesmo. Mas não achava que chegava a esse ponto. Quando cheguei, a sala estava até vazia, me sentei logo na primeira cadeira na fileira da frente, mas mesmo sendo a sala deveras grande e ter pouquíssimas pessoas a gritaria era extrema. Olhei para o chão e foquei numa sujeirinha nele para tentar me distrair. Nem notei quando a professora entrou na sala, só quando olhei para cima por reflexo pude ver que ela, assim como já tinha chegado, tinha sentado na mesa e estava mexendo no celular, não dava nem sinais de que uma hora começaria a aula. Enquanto isso, a sala, já mais cheia, praticamente pegava fogo. Tinha gente gritando, jogando objetos nos outros, brigando... Quando eu digo brigando, pode imaginar gente se batendo mesmo, porque era esse o cenário. Acho que o menino que sentou ao meu lado percebeu a minha inquietação.

- Você é novo aqui, certo? Eles estão até calmos hoje. Meu nome é Kiku, Honda Kiku – e estendeu-me a mão.

Como o cavalheiro que mamãe me educou para ser, respondi ao seu cumprimento e disse:

- Arthur Kirkland. Calmos, você diz? Uau, já sinto falta de Londres.

- Você é inglês? Que legal, sempre quis visitar Londres.- era interessante como ele soava animado mas se expressava suavemente, sem exageros, que gracinha – De qualquer forma, eu nunca saí do país...

- Como assim você não é japonês, chinês, coreano, filipino?

- Descendente de japonês.

- Ah sim.

E seguimos conversando, sobre tudo basicamente. Mesmo com todo o barulho, toda bagunça. Como eu tenho sérios problemas "sociais", foi muito gratificante. Conversamos como se houvessem anos e anos de amizade entre nós, me senti muito feliz ao perceber, porque geralmente para mim é tão difícil conversar com as pessoas, mas com ele foi tão fácil. O sinal bateu, entrou outra professora com uma cara não muito amigável, sentou-se em sua cadeira e permaneceu por um horário inteiro lá estática. A bagunça não cessou assim como minha conversa com Kiku sobre criaturas mitológicas. O sinal tocou novamente 50 minutos depois e outra professora rabugenta tomou o lugar daquela segunda. Daí você me pergunta: só tem professoras ranzinzas nessa escola? Bom, quando essa entrou todos calaram a boca e se sentaram. A paz reinou e ela escreveu sobre a Revolução Francesa no quadro, passados uns 10 minutos, ela virou para explicar. Até aí tudo bem, ela parecia irritadinha, mas pelo menos dava aula e impõe autoridade lá, só que ela abriu a boca para explicar. Eu praticamente senti minha mente explodir (mindblowing q). Ela... ela... era ele. Desculpa as muitas reticências mas eu me senti assim mesmo, cheio de reticências na cabeça. Ok que homem também pode ter cabelo grande mas... o dele tinha até trancinha. E nem era tipo rastafári, o cabelo era solto mas com um penteado muito bonitinho até, solto com uma trancinha puxada da frente para trás. Não sei explicar, mas sério, eu nunca pensaria que um homem perderia seu tempo arrumando o cabelo daquele jeito, ainda mais levando em consideração que a aula começava umas 7da manhã. Otho Beilschmidt. Na verdade, depois que eu soube que ele é homem me lembrei do Thrandruil, de Senhor dos Anéis. Ou O Hobbit. Enfim. Ele era professor de história, e um dos melhores que já tive, por sinal. Sr Beilschmidt, se você estiver lendo, peço perdão pela palavra mas O SENHOR É FODA. Em um bom sentido, claro.

Enquanto novamente trocava de professores (por falar nisso, infelizmente esse horário pareceu que passou tão mais rápido quanto aos outros) fui beber água, no meio do caminho, o professor que entraria na sala (visivelmente professor e não professora, de longe dá para notar) cruzou com o que acabou de sair, o Otho. Tudo beleza, se esse outro professor alto, musculoso, de cabelos castanhos e barba mal feita não tivesse dado um tapa daqueles na bunda do Otho. Por dentro eu fiquei meio "EITA PORRA QUE QUE EU FAÇO AGORA, VOU BEBER AGUA E PASSO PERTO DELES OU VOLTO PARA A SALA?". Era mais pela surpresa da demonstração de "afeto" publica. Sei lá, na Inglaterra não acontecia com frequência coisas como essas.

Sei que estou agindo como dono da verdade julgando o professor, porque ele é meio feminino (quando calado) e tal, mas não estou. Só expondo os fatos ok? Apenas. Até porque eu também não sou (até hoje) o maior exemplo de um homem viril. Sou um pouco baixinho em relação aos outros garotos da minha idade. E sou magro demais. E meio fraco. Vendo esses meninos do time de futebol americano dessa sala, dá medo arranjar confusão com algum deles e levar porrada. Porque mesmo eu sabendo 40895820985 pontos fracos que eu poderia acertar e seriam tiro e queda, mas qualquer um deles me parece ser capaz de me imobilizar com um dedo. E tem outra coisa, que na minha opinião não tem nada a ver, mas os outros vivem me chamando de nomes por isso, é porque eu gosto de unicórnios. E fadas. E muitas outras criaturas. Na verdade, eu até converso com eles. Sim, eles existem, você assim como todo mundo não os vê? Já sofri muito com isso. No começo eu me importava demais, cheguei até a mandar os meus amigos (você entende quando eu digo amigos, né?) me deixarem sozinho porque é por causa deles que eu estava sofrendo. Mas depois eu fiquei mais triste porque ninguém via essas maravilhosas criaturas, ficava muito triste porque eles são os seres mais mágicos que existem e não recebem a devida apreciação pelo fato da massa ignorante os chamar de mito só porque não podem vê-los. Massa ignorante era do que eu chamava as pessoas, hoje em dia eu não acho que todas as pessoas exatamente não vêem porque são ignorantes, mas sim me vejo como especial. Até o momento sou o único que conheço a ser agraciado pela companhia delas. Queria deixar aqui meu muito obrigado por tudo o que fizeram até agora por mim, quando ninguém estava lá por mim vocês estavam mesmo quando eu mandei-os embora.

Voltando ao assunto, resolvi voltar para a sala. Abri a porta e fui recebido com uma garrafa de refrigerante vazia. Na testa. Alguém gritou:

- Foi mal, mas é bom que as sombracelhas amorteceram.

Depois de tantos anos sofrendo e me acostumando eu achava que nada mais me atingia. Mas sei lá, aquilo doeu mais que a garrafa. Saí de novo e corri para o banheiro. Pensei em desistir e mudar de escola ou pelo menos tentar voltar a morar com a minha mãe mesmo se isso significar que eu tenha que comer comida congelada para o resto da vida. Abaixei a cabeça perto da pia e molhei meu rosto para me acalmar. Eu estava chorando, não podia voltar assim, não daria esse gostinho a ninguém. Mas uma coisa que tinha me deixado na linha entre a melancolia e a raiva era que quem estava rindo da minha cara era simplesmente o time de futebol americano. Aqueles que eu disse que não arranjaria confusão por medo de ser esfarelado. Deixe-me te contar mais sobre eles. Para começar, eles eram simplesmente o orgulho da escola. Como assim as pessoas idolatravam aqueles macacos? Não resolvia tentar me acalmar, só crescia mais e mais a raiva. Daí no dia seguinte eu trouxe um rifle para a escola. Vamos ver se a sombracelha de vocês amortece isso. Não, brincadeira. Mas eu realmente considerei isso. Fiquei um bom tempo de cabeça baixa olhando a água da torneira descer pelo ralo. Não façam isso, crianças, vocês estarão contribuindo para o aquecimento global. Mentira. Mas sério, não façam. Eu precisava focar em outra coisa, como naquela hora da sujeira no chão. Você nem deve lembrar, mas no começo eu te disse. Falando em lembrar, eu lembro nitidamente (até demais, como você pode ver) daquele dia não só por isso, mas foi o primeiro dia que eu falei com ele. Na verdade, foi ele que falou comigo, então é aqui que a parte "importante" começa. Quando eu decidi que já era hora de levantar a cabeça, superar, e mostrar (ou fingir) que eu não me importo com o que eles dizem. Assim que levantei a cabeça, mirei no espelho para ver se não estava vermelho porque acabei de chorar. Só que BAM! Eu tive um mini-infarto ao encontrar um par de olhos azuis me encarando pelo reflexo.

- Você... está bem? – já não bastasse o susto de ver a loira do banheiro surgir atrás de mim (sim, ele é loiro) e você já foi informado ali em cima que eu sou péssimo com interações sociais, adicionado ao fato de ele ser do time, eu paralisei meio que de medo, meio que de vergonha. Acho que ele percebeu – Ok, isso significa um não?

- Hã? Sim! Quero dizer, não... Argh! Eu estou bem, mais ou menos... ah você entendeu.

Mais uma coisa para adicionar a lista: ele ficou uns 10 segundos me encarando ainda daquele jeito, daí começou a rir como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

- Tá rindo de que, idiota? – eu já estava desistindo da vida, então esse tipo de suicídio não pareceu tão ruim. Estava só esperando o soco depois de terminar a frase.

- É que... não sei, olha, do mesmo jeito que você não sabe me dizer se você tá bem eu não sei explicar qual é a graça.

- Olha, se for me bater, bate logo que é bom que me mandam para casa.

- Te bater? Por quê? Eu vim ver se você tava bem, cara, não quero te bater.

- Sei.

- Não bato em mulher.

Olhando agora a situação dá até vontade de rir, mas na hora eu só me dei por mim quando você segurou meus pulsos porque eu estava – tentando – te socar.

- MULHER É A SENHORA SUA MÃE, SEU... ESTUPIDO.

- Caaaara, você tá ouvindo o que você ta falando? É claro que minha mãe é mulher, viu como você é engraçado? – e continuou a rir.

Ok, foi muito idiota mas eu nunca soube xingar as pessoas. Não tenho muito talento para isso, logo revezo entre "idiota", "estúpido", "imbecil"... minha gama de xingamentos é superdiversificada, como você pode ver. Ele abaixou minhas mãos, encostou a testa na minha, olhou nos meus olhos, abaixou o tom de voz e disse:

* * *

**BASIMGA fica pro próximo capítulo o que ele disse.**


	2. Capítulo II por Alfred F Jones

POV Alfred

Então, meu nome é Alfred F. Jones e bem vindo ao Jackass! Brincadeira, mas não podia perder a piada. Tá, eu sou o Alfred, tenho 18 anos e etc. Tô terminando o 3º ano do Ensino Médio, olho pra trás e vejo quanta coisa mudou. Vamos começar, 1º ano né?

Ninguém queria ter que voltar para a escola, as férias foram ótimas. Mesmo assim eu queria. Sei lá, animação de finalmente chegar no Ensino Médio, sabe? Tudo bem que eu não sou o aluno mais estudioso, mas me esforço, poxa :(. Até gosto de estudar, na verdade, adoro aprender coisas novas. Mas certos assuntos são entediantes, não consigo prestar atenção e às vezes ao menos entender, logo, para eu conseguir estudar eu tenho que achar o assunto bem interessante mesmo. Isso foi uma das pequenas coisas que ele mudou em mim. Ok mas vamos "obedecer a ordem cronológica dos eventos" (ele também me ensinou umas palavras difíceis).

4 de fevereiro. Rá, claro que eu lembro o dia em que o conheci. Tudo ocorria como o "normal" em Gakuen Hetalia. Mesma bagunça de sempre. Comecei a estudar aqui com uns 5 anos, e sempre foi assim. Outra coisa é que raramente temos novatos aqui. Nossa fama não é das melhores, chamam as criaturas daqui de arruaceiros e às vezes até inventam boatos sobre gangues daqui, mas na verdade a gente só brincava demais fora de hora. Tipo, muito. Demais MESMO. Mas esse ano tínhamos três novatos :o.

Lembro que tentei dar uma de Sherlock e descobrir coisas sobre eles sem nem levantar da cadeira. Falando em Sherlock, um deles era inglês, se chamava Arthur Kirk... Alguma coisa, eu não tinha ouvido muito bem, ok? E juro que ouvi que o nome do mais raivosinho de cabelo castanho era Amorzinho. O outro era um loiro que parecia uma estátua, o nome era Lukas Kdçlfjdçfk, eu sei lá como escrevia o nome daquele sujeito, não tinha entendido nem quando me falaram. Mas o fato é que eram Arthur Kirkland, Lovino (não me julgue, love=amor) Vargas e Lukas Bondevik! Foi até divertido, eles sentaram na primeira fileira enquanto eu estava na ultima, então imagina como minha moral ficou lá em cima quando descobri que não errei muito.

Mas o inglêsinho me chamou mais atenção, nem foi pelas sombracelhas enormes se é o que está pensando. Lovino parecia realmente muito puto em estar na escola, Lukas parecia uma estátua... Não que Arthur parecia estar feliz e contente, eu não sei, ele parecia muito fofo todo nervosinho. Daí, observando (e me sentindo um stalker) que descobri que ele era inglês. Ok que não foi muito difícil, tá escrito na testa dele, mas até a postura dele era outra.

Daí Kiku começou a conversar com ele e foi amenizando aquela cara de pastel de carne moída com cheddar derretido amassada dele. Passei bons minutos observando, ele até sorriu uma vez. Segundo meu incrível poder de leitura labial, eles falavam sobre gatos. Awn. Mas prefiro cachorros.

Nem me lembrava de que tinha mais gente na sala, era como se elas tivessem congelado no tempo e só o que continuava era ele. Passou-se um horário inteiro e eu lá apenas observando. E passaria até mais, se o Otho não tivesse atrapalhado. Tudo bem que eu continuei prestando atenção, mas agora ele tinha virado para frente pra prestar atenção na aula.

Eu fiquei encarando o pescoço dele, que por falar nisso era excessivamente pálido. Dava vontade de marcar, seja com um pescotapa ou com um chupão. Hehe. Não, sério mesmo, pensei nisso na hora. E outras formas de estampar um hematoma lá.

Até que ele se levantou e saiu da sala. Daí eu "acordei" com Antonio sacudindo a mão na minha cara pra saber se eu tava bem:

– Alfred, o que você tem? Saudades das férias?

– Nhá, um pouco, mas não é isso. Você reparou o quanto os novatos parecem estar detestando a escola?

– Verdade, mas o que poderíamos fazer?

– Sei lá, esses babacas podiam se tocar e calar a boca um pouquinho. Pelo menos no primeiro dia poderiam passar uma boa imagem né, e ainda reclamam da nossa fama.

– Por que não vamos falar com eles? Quem sabe eles vejam que não somos tão ruins assim e...- Gilbert tacou uma garrafinha na cara do Antonio. Não vou mentir, foi engraçado.

Mas Antonio revidou... Ah, Antonio, pra quê você foi revidar? Gilbert se esquivou e coincidentemente adivinha quem estava entrando na sala todo distraído e foi recebido por uma garrafa voadora? 10 PONTOS PRA GRIFINÓRIA, ISSO MESMO, O ARTHUR. Pra piorar a situação, Gilbert (de novo) abriu a boca:

– Foi mal, mas é bom que as sombracelhas amorteceram.

POR QUE FAZ ISSO, GILBERT, POR QUÊ? O guri saiu correndo dali. Foi automático, só olhei feio pro albino e fui correndo atrás de Arthur. Depois eu me resolveria com Gilbert, mesmo sem ter trocado nenhuma palavra com Arthur eu não deixaria barato. Não sei bem como dizer, mas eu meio que tomo as dores das pessoas. Não gosto disso, não consigo nem dormir direito quando essas coisas acontecem.

Ele tinha corrido para o banheiro chorando. Eu segui. Ele tava lavando o rosto. Eu esperei. Ele ficou com o rosto na pia por um bom tempo. Eu quase achei que ele tava se afogando. Mas daí ele levantou. E levou um susto com a minha presença. Ele ainda tava um pouco vermelho, daí eu perguntei:

– Você... Está bem? – Cê precisava ver a reação dele. Ele é meio desajeitado, claramente não sabia como reagir. Não que eu esteja reclamando, cê também não faz ideia do quanto foi fofo isso. – Ok, isso significa um não? – Só pra provocar.

– Hã? Sim! Quero dizer, não... Argh! Eu estou bem, mais ou menos... Ah você entendeu. – Não sei por quanto tempo, mas fiquei sim um bom tempo apenas encarando ele. Pensando em como esse ano seria bom e tal. Daí eu reparei que eu parecia um idiota olhando pra ele e comecei a rir, de nervoso. Tipo, rir MUITO.

– Tá rindo de que, idiota? – Parecia que ele ia chorar de novo. Mas eu não podia dizer que eu estava nervoso né.

– É que... Não sei, olha, do mesmo jeito que você não sabe me dizer se você tá bem eu não sei explicar qual é a graça.

– Olha, se for me bater, bate logo que é bom que me mandam para casa. – Me senti meio culpado em saber que ele achava que eu tinha ido bater nele. Eu sei que eu não fiz nada, mas é porque provavelmente já aconteceu algo com ele pra ele achar isso.

– Te bater? Por quê? Eu vim ver se você tava bem, cara, não quero te bater.

– Sei.

– Não bato em mulher. – Pra alguém que queria deixar ele mais confortável eu tava piorando a situação, mas tentei deixar estampado no meu rosto que eu tava brincando. Acho que toquei na ferida dele, porque no mesmo segundo ele estava tentando me socar. Segurei os pulsos dele e apenas observei. Eu já disse que quando ele fica irritado é muito fofo?

– MULHER É A SENHORA SUA MÃE, SEU... ESTUPIDO.

– Caaaara, você tá ouvindo o que você ta falando? É claro que minha mãe é mulher, viu como você é engraçado?

Não respondeu. Apenas fechou a cara. Daí me veio mais um trilhão de ideias para provocar ele. Escolhi uma que não fosse em um sentido que o faria me odiar. Abaixei as mãos dele, ainda segurando pelos pulsos, encostei minha testa na dele, olhei no fundo daqueles olhinhos verdes e percebi ele ficar mais vermelho ainda, o que me indicou que não era raiva foi a expressão sem jeito dele. Agora, se prepare para as palavras mais românticas de amor à primeira vista de novela mexicana que vocês poderiam ler, caro leitor:

– Você tá com febre, quer que eu te acompanhe à enfermaria?

PASME, CARO LEITOR, PASME. É tiro e queda, as cocotas tudo caem nessa. Brincadeira, é porque eu fiquei com vergonha de falar que nunca falei com ele mas gostava dele. No mínimo ele acharia que eu estava zoando ele e me detestaria mais ainda.

– Eu, uh, é... Quero. – Pra ser sincero eu fiquei surpreso com a resposta. Mas enfim, segurei a mão dele e puxei-o banheiro afora rumo à enfermaria.

Eu tenho certeza que ele não estava com febre, só com vergonha, então passei o caminho todo pensando o que faria se alguém dissesse o contrário. Por sorte, a mulherzinha que fica na enfermaria nem estava lá. Não que aquilo seja uma enfermeira, quando ficamos doente ela manda a gente logo pra casa pra poder ficar o dia todo sem fazer nada. Isso às vezes vem a calhar, se é que você me entende, seu(ua) cabulador(a) de aulas.

Mas tá, foi esquisito não ter ninguém lá tanto quanto ter alguém pra dizer que ele não estava com febre de verdade. Ficamos parados lá olhando pro tempo, ele se sentou na cama e eu fiquei em pé apenas observando.

– Já pode ir embora. – Se deitou e virou pro outro lado.

– Nope, você tá dodói e precisa de alguém aqui contigo.

– Eu não estou doente! Eu só quero ficar sozinho.

PS: Falei dodói só pra provocar, que horror se fosse sério. Quem fala dodói sério pra alguém com mais de 8 anos?

– Tá bom então. – E deitei na cama ao lado dele.

– O que você tá fazendo?

– Tô doente. Me deu uma tontura aqui do nada, acho que peguei dengue assim meio de repente...

– Você está me apertando, idiota!

– Dane-se, tô doente, você não.

– Todos os americanos são mal educados assim como vocês?

Eu já estava indignado com a situação da teimosia dele, isso foi a gota d'água. Virei-o bruscamente para que me encarasse.

– Eu sou mal educado? Eu vou atrás de você pra saber se você tá bem e até te trago na enfermaria e você desdenha. Eu que sou o mal educado? MESMO?

Eu não pretendia ser tão grosso. Mas... Argh! Eu realmente me arrependi de ser tão duro porque logo após parecia que ele ia chorar. Mas segurava com toda a força dele.

– Olha, eu não quis dizer isso. Mas você precisa parar de me tachar. Melhor, parar com seu preconceito. Eu sei que você já se deparou com muita gente chata aqui, mas eu prometo que também tem muita gente boa. E Antonio não fez por mal, vai por mim.

– Antonio?

– O que te acertou... Sabe, a intenção dele era acertar o cara que disse aquilo sobre... Suas... Erm – fiquei embaraçado em dizer, então apontei pras sobrancelhas dele.

– Bastardos...

– Não não não, não foi culpa do Antonio, e o Gilbert... Ok, ele é assim mesmo, mas também é bem legal... Demora um pouco pra perceber, mas, no fundo, ele é.

– Hum.

– Quer voltar pra sala?

– Agora não.

Porra, ele era muito fofo, não consegui me controlar e abracei-o. Logo depois me arrependi achando que ele me acharia um esquisito, mas ele nem se afastou. Então, decidi abusar dele e nossa primeira vez foi na enfermaria no primeiro dia de aula. Inesquecível. Brinks. Eu não faria isso assim. Na enfermaria, sim. De primeira, não.

Mas a parte do abraço aí é séria. Ele dormiu, até. Eu sou meio hiperativo e nunca conseguiria ficar aquela meia horinha deitado, quieto. Mas eu consegui \õ/. Não queria acordá-lo, daí me esforcei bastante e tentei me concentrar em alguma coisa. Mas só consegui olhar para as sobrancelhas dele. Quando ele estava acordado, até que os olhos dele ofuscavam o tamanho real daquela... Coisa. Simplesmente não dava pra prestar atenção em mais nada. Ah, era bonitinho, vai.

Passou-se cerca de 30 minutos até ele acordar, concordamos em voltar para a sala e chegando lá ele vacilou um pouco na porta, mas quando entramos a sala estava surpreendentemente mais quieta. Não era como se estivesse todo mundo calado, com postura perfeita, sem ao menos piscar, mas tavam conversando mais baixo. Vi que ele ia voltando para seu lugar e instantaneamente puxei-o para onde tava minha "gangue". Foi involuntário, eu até daria o espaço dele mas foi sem querer e eu não ia voltar atrás porque seria mais esquisito ainda.

– Pessoal, esse aqui é o Arthur.

Ele ficou emburrado, cara. Mas trocou cumprimentos e já ia virando para voltar quando Gilbert e Antonio brotaram na frente dele.

– Hola, Arthur. Excusa-me, não queria acertar-te. – disse Antonio.

– Então, desculpa falar das suas sobrancelhas, eu... É que... Olha, desculpa, não vai mais acontecer.

– Tudo bem. – Arthur respondeu monotonamente.

Puxei uma cadeira e coloquei ao lado da minha e o fiz sentar lá. Ok que ele ficou com um ponto de interrogação estampado no rosto, mas não saiu.

Era aula de matemática, do professor Eduard Von Bock. Ninguém prestava atenção mesmo. Arthur tentava, encarava o professor super concentrado mas tenho certeza que nem ouvia o que o homem dizia. Mas tudo bem, não ia atrapalhar a tentativa frustrada dele.

Os horários se passaram e enfim chegou o intervalo. Depois de 5 segundos de o sinal começar a tocar já não se via mais nem uma alma viva sequer na sala.

– Cê vai lanchar? – Perguntei.

– ... Quê? – ele ainda tava "prestando atenção" haha.

– Lanchar... Comer... Se alimentar... Cê vai?

– Ah, bom, eu... Não.

– Mas você vai me acompanhar mesmo assim. – Peguei sua mão e parti para a cantina. E furei fila. E argumentei que ele precisava comer algo porque ele tava passando mal pouco tempo atrás. E ganhei, RÁ!


End file.
